


cream-filled cupcake

by 1050beans



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: "Cupcake", Bad Jokes, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Silent Hill: Downpour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1050beans/pseuds/1050beans
Summary: When Murphy said he'd do anything to get revenge on his son's killer, this isn't quite what he had in mind.





	cream-filled cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> This started with a goal to use the word 'spunk' in a fic and ended with, uh, this.

Sewell leaned in close to Murphy, biting his earlobe and whispering in a low voice that made him shudder.  
  
"Bend over a little more for me, cupcake."

Murphy reluctantly did as he was told, bending forward on the cot until he was face down with his ass up. Sewell let out a low groan from behind him, and Murphy tried not to gasp when he felt the officer's clothed erection press against the ass of his jumpsuit.

"You feel that, cupcake? Feel how hard you're makin' me, bent over with your ass in the air like a little prison whore?" And as if his words weren't humiliating enough, Sewell then grabbed Murphy's hips to grind up against him slowly, almost teasingly.

Murphy shut his eyes tightly, trying not to think about how this would be his first sexual encounter in fucking years, and that it was going to be with this prick. No, he couldn't think like that. Things in prison don't come for free, and this was just...payment. He also tried not to think about the fact that he was quite literally whoring himself out in order to return a favour.

Murphy was quickly snapped out of his thoughts, however, when he heard the very distinct ripping of clothes. He looked over his shoulder to glare at the smirking guard behind him.

"What are you doing?! How the fuck am I supposed to explain-" His voice was muffled by a hand over his mouth.

 "Hush now, cupcake. I needed to get you out of those clothes somehow, didn't I?" Murphy grumbled as Sewell removed his hand and got back to work on cutting up his jumpsuit. "That's better. But you might wanna watch that mouth of yours, cupcake. Otherwise I might just have to punish you for it."  
  
Sewell placed a hand on Murphy's ass as a warning, giving him a pretty good guess as to what his punishment would be if he objected too much. Granted, it wouldn't be the worst thing Sewell had threatened him with, but he just wanted to fucking get this over with.  
  
When Sewell was done cutting his clothes up, it was pretty much just loose fabric bunched up around his wrists and ankles. He felt hands on his ass again, one palm on each cheek, groping and squeezing him over his underwear.

Sewell moved his hands away, giving him a light slap before pulling his prison-issue boxers down to his knees, leaving him completely exposed to the cold air of the cell.  
   
Sewell whistled, clearly pleased by what he was seeing.  
   
"That's a tight lookin' ass you got there, Murph. Almost seems like a crime to fuck it. Oh, wait..." He laughed cruelly to himself before pulling something out of his trouser pocket.

There was the sound of a bottle clicking open, and Murphy flinched when he felt Sewell's now-slick fingers gently circling his hole. He almost sighed in relief - at least Sewell was using lube.

He must've noticed Murphy relaxing slightly, because he let out a low chuckle and slowly slid a finger inside Murphy, who couldn't help but squirm at the foreign intrusion. It was made even worse when Sewell pushed in another finger alongside the first and started to move them in and out. He clenched around the sudden stretch which only made Sewell laugh again and pat his ass in a mockery of affection.

"Don't worry, cupcake. You'll be getting the real thing soon."

Sewell removed his fingers, pulling down his pants and underwear in order to squeeze some more lube onto his hand and spread it over his dick.  
   
All Murphy could do was try to relax as Sewell pushed into him without warning, the painful stretch making him grit his teeth. Sewell groaned loudly when he'd finally managed to bottom out, but he didn't wait for Murphy to get used to the feeling and started fucking him properly, drinking in the pained gasps Murphy made with each thrust.

Briefly, Murphy considered the fact that Sewell wasn't wearing a condom, but that train of thought flew out of the window when he felt a hand on his cock, stroking him in time with Sewell's thrusts.  
   
"Gettin' hard for me, cupcake? You like gettin' your tight little ass stuffed with cock? Yeah, I fuckin’ know you do.”

"Fucking Hell, I-" Murphy let out a very undignified moan as Sewell started stroking him faster, and he inwardly cursed his lack of sex life for making his dick respond so eagerly. He came onto the cot with a grunt, with Sewell following suit soon after.  
   
He felt Sewell's cum ooze out of him as the man pulled out, making him feel even fucking filthier than he already did, if that was even possible.

Cum trickled down his thighs, and he could practically feel Sewell grinning down at him.

"You are just _full_ of spunk, aren'tcha, cupcake?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ever notice how close Sewell is to Sewer in terms of spelling?


End file.
